dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 23 (Super)
is the twenty-third chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary Gokū and Vegeta, witnessing Zamasu's fusion, recall that it is just like what they did back during the battle against Majin Boo, when they merged into Vegetto. Trunks is confused, but Shin explains the concept of the Potara fusion, just in time for Zamasu to demonstrate his power on Vegeta and Goku. With a strike so quick that no one can see, Zamasu forces Gokū and Vegeta back to base state. Vegeta rushes Zamasu as a Super Saiyan Blue, only to be defeated soundly. Gokū fares no better, being repelled by psychokinesis. Zamasu takes a particular dislike towards Gokū, remembering the latter stated one of his components was weaker than Trunks. However, Gokū releases a God Kamehameha from point-blank range, piercing the deity. Zamasu regenerates, however, and the attack is rendered pointless. With a psionic choke, Zamasu holds Vegeta and Gokū in place, releasing a Shockwave from the Body and severely damaging his targets and the surrounding. With a rain of Kikōha from the sky, Zamasu aims to eradicate everyone, though the two Saiyans evade it and Gokū protects their comrades. Shin insists they use his potara to fuse, but they refuse to do so, fighting Zamasu one on one. Gokū is injured by a block of Katchin Steel. When Gowasu explains that the fusion will last an hour only, and Gokū would merely need to buy time until then, Trunks offers to do so, explaining to Vegeta the hardships his mother went through. This is enough to spur the Saiyan prince into action, and Vegetto is born once more. Vegetto blasts Zamasu's side away, before the latter regenerates, and informs him that his fusion won't be lasting more than an hour. Zamasu is furious at Gowasu for keeping secrets, but decides an hour is all he'll need. Vegetto eats the last Senzu, and transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, dubbing himself "Blue Vegetto". The fight resumes, and Vegetto solidly dominates the battle, utilizing all of his powers to keep Zamasu at bay, surprising Gowasu and infuriating Zamasu. Zamasu prepares a rain of Katchin, and Vegetto prepares the Final Kamehameha. However, before he can release it, he defuses, and Zamasu rains Katchin Steel onto the duo. Differences from the Anime This chapter possesses several differences from the anime episodes it is adapted from: *Upon fusing, Vegetto informs the merged Zamasu that while he has an hour time-limit, it applies to Zamasu as well, as neither Zamasu nor Black formally became Kaiōshin. *When he transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, Vegetto calls himself "Blue Vegetto" rather than "Vegetto Blue". *The merged Zamasu does not utilize any of the attacks he used in the anime — nor does he possess the Barrier of Light. He instead utilizes Kikōha and throws around Katchin Steel. Trivia *The scene where Zamasu was suddenly blasted by the newly reborn Vegetto is a homage to that of Vegeta attacking Cell in chapter 384 of the original manga. *There are likely some references to series in this chapter: **The scene where Zamasu's hands are cut off by Vegetto is likely a reference to what Anakin Skywalker did to Dooku in movie. **The scene where Zamasu chokes both Gokū and Vegeta is identical to the scene where Asajj Ventress use Force choke on both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker in movie. Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters